


You'll All Just Laugh

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: -Ish, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have a crush?"</p><p>In which Balthazar admits whom he has a crush on in Vox Pop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll All Just Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts.

"Not in front of the camera." Balthazar looked down at where he was kicking a stone.

"Could you maybe go film Meg and Robbie for a bit?" Peter asked Ursula.

"I was planning on- I mean, I could but-" She stammered over her words. "Yeah, sure." She finally said, turning off the camera and picking up the tripod.

"Now you're not in front of the camera." Peter grinned, turning to his friend as the filmmaker walked away.

"I'm not sure I can." Balthazar refused to make eye contact.

"Why? It can't be that bad." Peter queried.

"It could potentially change everything. I'm not sure I want to risk it."

"You're starting to worry me, Balthy." Peter said half in jest and half with real concern.

"Okay, fine." He took a step closer before turning his back and pacing a few steps away. "No, I can't." Then he took a step closer again. "Yes, I can." He said with a little more conviction. "Pedro, the person I have a crush on is" he took a final deep breath. "you." Heat rose in his face and a beautiful red tinged his cheeks.

"Me?" Peter looked stunned, staggering back a few paces.

"Shit. I know I shouldn't have said anything." Balthazar turned and started striding away, trying to get to somewhere he could be alone as fast as he could.

"Balthy, hold up." Peter jogged to catch up after standing frozen on the spot for a few moments. He looked around and saw Ben and Claudio perched on a wall, watching them. "Let's-" He indicated towards a bench far enough away that their friends wouldn't hear them.

Balthazar reluctantly fell into step behind him, sitting on the very edge of the bench, keeping maximum distance between his and his crush.

"I didn't think that you-" Peter began. "I don't know what to say." He said after being stuck for words for a few awkward moments.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Can we forget about this? Pretend it didn't happen and hope I've not completely fucked up our friendship. I knew you wouldn't feel the same. I'm not saying that you're bi so it must mean you'd want to date me and I know you don't want to come out to anyone else yet. So let's just forget about it." Balthazar turned away, needing to look anywhere but Peter's beautiful eyes. 

Balthazar rarely said that many sentences at once despite talking more when it was just the two of them. Peter found he was always entranced when Balthazar spoke, regardless of what he was saying.

That's when Peter realised that's not how normal friendships work. "Shit." He whispered at the realisation.

"Yeah. Shit." Balthazar repeated, hearing even the quietest of comments his best friend made all the time, paying far too much attention to the way his lips moved.

"No. Not shit like 'our friendship is ruined'. Shit like 'I just realised something I should have realised years ago'." Peter said equally as quietly as before.

"What?"

"I like you." The blond simply said.

"That's good considering we've been friends for years." Balthazar tried to laugh.

"No. I _like_ you."

"Don't say that. You can't just say it because I did. Don't give me empty comments." The boy looked away.

"You don't get it. It's not empty. I just didn't get it until now."

"You can't realise it all of a sudden." 

"You can't explain to someone how to get you. You can't say 'this is how I am so this is how you should be'. Fuck, if people did it like that it's not the point; it's devoid of the point. There's gotta be this moment where everything clicks and you just _get_ it. I just got it." Peter's unrelenting gaze bore deep into Balthazar.

"Do you not think there are people you've known too long to be with. Surely if we've been friends for years we know everything about each other and there's no way of discovering anything about each other that would make it work. If it was going to happen, it would have happened by now."

"You can never know everything about someone. That's what keeps it interesting. And what we know is more important than what's left to find out. It's important to understand each other from the start."

"Okay, so we understand each other but we've known each other this long and haven't acted on it so why would we act on it now?"

"You sound like you're trying to talk me out of it, Balth." Peter laughed awkwardly.

"I just think that maybe it's not a good idea." He looked down at his sleeve covered hands.

"If you didn't want it to happen, you wouldn't have told me." Peter said logically.

"I told you because you asked and I always tell you the truth." The smaller boy answered sincerely, still avoiding eye-contact.

"And I always tell you the truth, too. I'm bisexual and I have a crush on my best friend." Peter reached across and turned his friend's head towards him, not letting the touch linger, knowing Ben and Claudio's eyes were locked on them.

"I can't do this." Balthazar pulled away once more.

"Why?" Peter almost pleaded.

"You're only out to me. You can't be in a relationship with a male without coming out and I'm not going to make you come out." Balthazar concluded selflessly, standing up and walking away towards the school building - the practice room in the music department seemed like a good place for some alone time. He didn't turn back to look at the boy he'd left behind, knowing he'd cave and turn back if he so much as turned his head. 

Peter sat speechless for a few minutes before his two friends walked over to him. "What just happened?" Ben said the moment they were within talking distance.

"Just a bit of an argument. I pissed him off. Classic Pedro." He sighed, half telling a lie to preserve Balthazar's dignity.

"What did you say?" Ben pushed.

"Leave it alone. That's between the two of us. None of your fucking business." Peter snapped.

"Calm it." The tallest boy placed a reassuring hand on the blond's shoulder.

Peter shrugged him off violently. "Leave me alone." He stormed off, following the path his best friend just took.

* * *

Balthazar was sat on the floor, strumming at his guitar. He wished he could go back to fifteen minutes earlier and just say he didn't have a crush. Or say he still liked Damien or anything to stop Peter knowing about his crush. He could never have imagined Peter saying he liked him back. He expected to be friendzoned and that'd be the end of it but at least he would have been honest. But Peter saying he liked him back was unthinkable and unpredictable. If he had thought about it, he would have imagined he'd say yes without a moment of hesitation. Year nine Balthazar would definitely say yes - probably year ten and eleven Balthazar, too. But then Peter came out to him and everything changed.

He was torn from his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Thought you'd be in here." Peter said softly. "Can I?" He gestured inside. Balthazar gave a small nod, barely looking up from his guitar. "We need to keep talking about this. Things'll be a lot easier if we do."

"It won't be easier." Was all Balthazar said.

"I've already snapped at one of my closest friends, how long until everyone hates me because I hate myself because of what I've done?" Peter said angrily.

"No one will hate you, Peter." Pedro flinched at the use of his real name. "You're the all round great guy."

"Everyone will hate me. I just know it. We need to get this cleared up so I don't mess everything up." Peter beseeched. 

"I don't see what's to clear up. You and me can't happen." Balthazar summed up. 

"We can. I'll do it; I'll come out." The blond sounded needy. 

"I don't want you to come out for me. I want you to come out for you. Until then, it's better if we're not together."

"Can't we be together but not public knowledge until I'm ready? I don't want to hide you but I don't want to not be with you." Peter sat down on the floor.

Balthazar sighed. "I'm scared that it won't work and our friendship will be ruined." The smaller boy admitted. "And I don't really want to have a secret relationship. It'll make being together harder and probably make us break up."

"Balthy, I don't want to break up. Like I said: we already understand each other. How could we break up when we know each other so well and haven't been repelled by each other yet?"

"I'll wait until you're ready." Balthazar promised after a moment of silence. "When you're ready to come out to everyone else, I'll even give you the honour of asking me out." The boy joked. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come find me again when you want to come out and I'll help if you need it. And in the meantime, we go back to just friends that are hiding crushes for each other." 

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Balthy."

* * *

* * *

It's been about eight months since they filmed Vox Pop and Bathazar was getting antsy. But _finally_  Pedro approached him and asked for helping coming out to everyone.

"Or a boyfriend?" Balthazar took the opportunity that presented itself in the video, happy they could finally be together. 

* * *

The following morning at school, the boys saw each other alone for the first time since they left Hero's bedroom. "So, I came out." Peter smiled, approaching the blue eyed boy. "Balthazar Jones, will you be my boyfriend?"

Balthazar raised and wiggled his eyebrows, giving a cocky smile and walking slowly towards his friend. "Yeah. I guess I have to be." He took the final step and joined their lips, finally feeling complete.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
